Stupid Old Cliche
by WickedSong
Summary: Layla's thoughts on her relationship with Will. WillxLayla, all the way. Layla-centric. Oneshot.


**Stupid Old Cliche **

**By WickedSong**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sky High and never will.**

* * *

Layla had always seen herself as a smart, independant, positive, upbeat person. No one had been able to change that about her. She took it in her stride that she was that kind of person. When she was at junior school, all her friends, who were girls had boyfriends, crushes and she had prided herself on not falling for anyone because she saw it as stupid when she saw the lovesick look the girls gave the guys at their school. Besides, she didn't need a boyfriend, she had Will. He was her best guy friend and he would always be that. They couldn't ever be more, Layla thought it impossible.

Well, she should have learned to expect the unexpected and that the impossible is always possible.

The day she realised that she was in love with Will Stronghold was a strange day. She couldn't look her guy friend in the eye, she couldn't tell anyone how she felt and she kept trying to tell herself that she was wrong and she was just going a little insane. Sometimes she'd manage to talk herself out of it and then she'd give a laugh but when she saw Will again she wasn't laughing. No, she was now one of the lovesick girls in her class.

High school was the place where lasting relationships were made and where friends either stayed with each other or went their separate ways. Of course her high school education had been a little different to others, mainly because she went to a high school for superheroes and yes, she did have some normal subjects, such as P.E but that was a class where you had to 'save the citizen', not run about a racetrack and do twenty push-ups. High school had dared Layla to hope that maybe Will would see how she really felt but no, he was as oblivious as he had always been. Sometimes, she thought, boys were so clueless. So time went by and as more people realised Layla's crush - which had now blossomed into love for Will - he was still to figure it out. She swore she could see the idea going through his head sometimes but he would silently shake his head and dismiss it. She didn't know whether he was thinking he liked her and it could never happen or whether he thought she liked him and it could never happen. Maybe she never wanted to know.

It was quite a funny situation she had found herself in, Layla had thought. She was a strong-willed girl and here she was letting her heart control her but then again she was an emotional person - just not so outright. What else she found funny? Well, only one other thing, that this was playing out like some movie cliche. You know, the film where the best friend falls in love with her guy friend and they end up together at the end. There was always an obstacle though and in this case that was Gwen Grayson. Although, Layla knew that even if Gwen disappeared forever, Will would still be an oblivious as he always had been and he would've found someone else.

Layla lived with her crush and hope seemed to fade with every day of the school year that faded as well. Then everything changed, then her whole perspective changed at homecoming just by one probably spontaneous action by Will, who thought he'd be killed.

He kissed her.

The talk after the school had been saved had been an awkward one, where the two of them had to review everything that had happened. Was the kiss just a spur of the moment thing because Will had finally saw her hopeless crush on him and taken pity? Layla hoped not. Or was there something more to it?

She had her answer and when she asked him this question, even though she was aware the answer was probably going to break her heart, he gave that cute smile she loved and he kissed her again. Her heart soared and despite the fact she hadn't always been a big fan of them, in fact she had even complained it wasn't original half the time, she loved this one little cliche that had came true for her. She had fallen for her best friend and he had apparently fallen for her. They had both fallen for the same stupid old cliche.

* * *

**A/N : I've wanted to write for this fandom for so long now that it is unbelievable. I love WillxLayla and I'm not going to lie, I was kind of disappointed with the lack of stories for them. I love Warren and he's probably my joint second or third favourite from the film but Layla's too happy to be with him. He'd end up burning her to a crisp, he'd get on her nerves. lol. Sorry, trying to make a joke, don't know if it came across.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**WickedSong x  
**


End file.
